


Red Lights

by NalaNox



Series: DC Villains and Heroes [1]
Category: DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Aftercare, Cyborg Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Robot Sex, Scientist/Test Subject Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, cyborg, robot dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: Set in Injustice Gods Among Us, just after the Regime was formed.Victor Stone (Cyborg) had joined Superman and the Regime and became a protector and server of the people to executioner and one of Superman's lackeys. You disagree silently but continue to support Cyborg and love him. After being teased by Poison Ivy about his lack of human parts, he confronts you then reminds himself and you that he has more than enough parts to please you.
Relationships: Victor Stone/Female Reader, Victor Stone/Reader
Series: DC Villains and Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019104
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Red Lights

It was hard to watch him falter, you saw the way he had changed over the coming days and then months, he went from someone who was willing to protect and serve, to someone who had become an executioner for Superman. 

“Victor,” you reached for the familiar red lights, he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Every night he had nightmares, not that he’d tell you. But you knew, you had been with him long enough to know. 

“Does it bother you?” he almost growled, but he sounded almost defeated. 

“What?” you asked softly, you ran your fingers between the plates that lined his back and the wires that were shown between them, “what would bother me?” 

He didn’t look at you as he spoke, “my missing parts,” his tone turned to anger as he spat the words from his mouth. 

You frowned, “where is this coming from?”

“Just answer me!” he stood and turned to you, the bright light in his left eye looking over your face. 

You were stunned, mouth open, and you felt it, deep in the pit of your stomach. You felt fear. He was large and his face incredibly stern, there was a look in his eye and you had seen it, just not towards you. 

“Vic,” you said shakily, “o-of course not,” you voice was small and soft, almost silent, you had to turn your eyes away from him, the feeling of fear had began to course through your veins and told you to run, to hide, to get out of his presence. The red light no longer a comfort to you, but made the look of him so much more intimidating. 

His large robotic hand grabbed your roughly by your lower face, “look at me,” he snarled. 

Your face began to betray you, your eyes began to spill tears and your hands began to shake, “please,” you begged, “you’re scaring me,” you admitted. 

As soon as the words left your mouth, his lights dimmed and you looked towards him, his hand flung off your face and landed on the human half of his face, he looked like he had just destroyed the world, his eyes wide and he stepped back, the most unsteady you had seen him. 

“I’m sorry,” his voice softened and seemed genuine. He stepped back toward you and hugged you into him, holding you until you stopped crying, you took a deep breath and pulled away from him.

“I know you have a lot going on,” you tried to reason, “but please never do that again.” 

Victor rubbed his face with his hand that laid on it, and then dropped it to his side. He knelt on the bed, next to you. 

“Ivy said something, it had been getting to me,” he admitted. You watched his face it screwed up, like living the memory and seeing her face. 

“Ivy knows nothing of you,” you reached up to him and he leaned into your touch, your hand gently caressed his face, human half and his robot half, “she could only imagine what you could do to me.”

He smiled at that, the memories of your most intimate times had placed into your minds eye and clearly his. 

The thought of asking him about his abilities, made you blush and stutter, but he led you through it and he pulled you along with him. 

“I remember our first time,” he said with a soft smile, “so beautiful beneath me.” 

You blushed, “I remember also, I couldn’t believe you could have gotten more handsome, you’d think I’d seen all of you, but I hadn’t.” 

He had shown you his scars and where the robot started and the human ended. You remember asking to touch and whether it hurt, he allowed you and told you it didn’t. It had taken a year for him to open up and you took every opportunity to show him it was safe to do so. 

Victor chuckled and hummed, he laid beside you and began to place soft kisses on your neck and along your collarbone. You moaned in appreciation, it was so soft and nice to feel his skin on yours. 

“I made a small modification,” he growled in your ear, the warmth of his breath against it sending warmth straight to your groin. 

“Want to run a test?” you said as your brought your lips to his neck and face. 

He grunted, he had a thing about a scientist and his test subject, it was a casual roleplay you liked to play. 

“Test 5-1A,” he spoke aloud, letting you know he was recording you and his voice, “the subject is willing to test the latest additions to P3-N13,” you chuckled, and he smiled at you, “please refer to previous recording for changes to the instrument.” 

Victor opened a plate that would have been where his groin was, “initiating instrument,” he pressed a button near his groin and you watched a port open and you licked your lips, his cock was made for you. 

It was metal like the rest of him, red lights lined the sides, and his tip large and ready to penetrate, you knew that it had it’s own lubrication function. 

“Test subject,” he called you.

“Yes Doctor,” you responded. 

“Look at the instrument and tell me what you observe.”

You licked your lips and knelt by him, his cock standing tall and proud. 

“It’s larger than average, the instruments tips is,” you wrapped your fingers around the tip, and Vic grunted, the nerve sensors going off, you took your fingers off him, needing a second hand to get right around his tip, “about 2.5 inches in diameter, there is clearly lubricant on the instrument,” you said as you began to finger around the hole on his knob. 

His hips moved ever so slightly with your finger as your circled the hole, “the shaft,” you continued, “is cylindrical, curving towards the stomach,” you ran your finger down the side of the shaft, from the tip to the base, following the red light, as you did, little bumps appeared on his shaft, along the backside of it and the front, they grew to 10mm in diameter and stuck out, “along the shaft are bumps, I am assuming that this is the new feature?” 

You looked up at Vic, and he looked down at you with half lidded eyes, he was beyond horny. His hand ran through your hair.

“Very observant subject,” he said gently, he pushed you down onto your back and knelt between you legs, your top already off, he ripped your knickers off your body, and began to push his cock directly into you, “stage 2 of test 5-1A,” he stuttered as he looked at his cock entering you. 

You gasped and moaned loudly as you felt every bump enter you, not only were you being stretched by his cock but the bumps brought extra pleasure as you felt each one enter. 

“V-Vic,” you moaned loudly. 

Victor’s hand went to your clit and his mouth to your nipple, you gasped at the intense pleasure he was providing, his cock pulling in and out slowly, so you could feel everything, but his thumb on your clit was fast and rough. His teeth nipped at your nipple. 

“Victor!” you screamed, you felt your orgasm running in fast. 

Your body shook as your orgasm over took you, he fucked you slowly, making sure to ride out your orgasm. But he stilled when you did but refused to leave your body, he left your nipple and clit alone, allowing you time to breath until he began the next assault. 

You knew the drill, this man could never orgasm as you had multiple, all without his cock leaving your body, and he loved every moment you came on him, he wished for your overwhelming pleasure to leave you speechless and overstimulation to beg for no more, only for him to pull another orgasm from you. 

“Subject is reacting appropriately to the instrument and it’s stimulation,” he said so calmly, you were surprised. He was not normally this calm. 

He began to pump his cock again as you cried out, still sensitive from the previous orgasm. 

“VIC!” you screamed as he began to rock within you, this time no touch of his mouth or fingers, just his cock pulling in and out of you. 

He fastened the pace, and you couldn’t think of anything but the pleasure that he pulled from your body. 

“Come on baby,” he groaned, he loved watching you squirm towards and away from the pleasure like your body didn’t know what it wanted. 

It was too fast and too soon, you felt another orgasm begin to build, larger than the last. 

“Faster!” you yelled, it was the only thing running through your mind. But through your lust haze you heard him chuckle, only turning you on more. 

He did as he was told, he leaned over you and began to really fuck you. There was no playing in the way that his metal body slammed against you nor his pace, you barely heard him breath but you could feel it against you. 

“Fuck!” you screamed as another orgasm racked through your body, “fuck Vic,” you shook against him and you clutched on to anything your hands could grab, the sheets, then Victor himself, clutching onto his shoulder plates. 

You felt yourself go numb as the shakes along your body became less and less, yet his cock was still so hard within you. They fact your vagina had something to clench onto, made your orgasms last that much longer. 

“Kiss me,” you said with a shaky voice. 

His lips landed heavily against your, and you moaned as he kissed you, his tongue poked at your lips, asking to enter and you opened your mouth so willingly. As you did so, in time with your passionate kissing, he once again began to thrust into you, his tip never leaving your vagina. Your eyes rolled back and your mouth opened in a loud moan, he licked along your teeth and bit your lip as he began to get right into it. 

“Last,” you groaned, he nodded and began to pump excrutiatingly slow, you could help but moan loudly at that. 

“Activating orgasm mode,” he said shakily, “fuck baby, you feel so fucking good,” he groaned against your mouth. With the stimulation and his dirty talk you were speechless, all that fell from your mouth were moans and groans, “so wet for me, so fucking tight, my cock is made for you baby, anything to please my woman,” his voice was laced with lust, deep and delicious. 

Your eyes rolled around trying to focus, but your body wouldn’t allow it, you clung every part of Victor that you could touch, his bald head, his neck, his shoulders, his waist, his hips. You tried to push him away as you felt the pleasure build up once again, this time so much more than the other orgasms combined, he held you against him, unable to move away from him, he continued to hit deep and hard, you screamed out his name and obscenities. You could barely hear anything over the feeling of your own pleasure, but you felt his breath on your ear, you couldn’t hear nor remember anything he said in that moment. 

Your toes curled and he began fucking you at a ruthless pace, trying to find his own orgasm as you began your third orgasm. 

You yelled and screamed as it burst through, the last two couldn’t compare to this third orgasm, it was so powerful it shook your legs and made you clench hard around Vic. 

You felt him stutter and watched his eyes flutter as his orgasm hit him, the nerve sensors no longer numbed, and at full volume. He groaned loudly. You felt yourself calm as he continued to shake and stutter in his own pleasure, every light thrust made you moan, but you caressed his head as he came down. 

“I love you Vic,” you said softly.

“I love you,” he said back just as softly, his body limp but not heavy on top of you, like he was still holding his weight to not squash you. 

You felt his cock retract and left you empty, he moved to the side to lay by you, no longer holding himself up. 

Victor softly caressed your arms and your face, he seemed to admire you from beside you. He just held you and a sadness fell onto you. 

A worry was setting in your stomach, the memory of the look he gave you earlier truly scared you. The way his eyes seemed to glaze over and stare down you, and in that moment you felt like the people you knew he was murdering in the name of safety and protection. You knew you were his rock, his foundation holding him to the ground, reminding him of the people he was protecting. You knew that if it weren’t for you, he would be doing so much more damage and creating so much more fear. 

You gave a silent prayer that he wouldn’t change any more, that the Victor you met so long ago would never leave, and seeing it fade caused you to withhold a cry. 

Victor’s lights dimmed and his breathing became deep, you released a sad whimper, trying not to wake him but needing the release. 

You looked to his resting face, and tried to see how it was before the Regime. Before Superman made Victor into who he is now. How he would smile and take picnics every weekend, he would watch you at the beach as you laid in the shallows. But those days were gone, and you knew that. 

You ended your prayer with a desperate plea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed ^_^ I was playing Injustice 2 and at the Asylum Poison Ivy had made a remark about losing the parts below the waist and it brought up many ideas aha, but I was sure that she would have mentioned it previously to push his buttons.


End file.
